Big Brother Hetalia
by Sinistermister
Summary: Several "houseguests" from around the world are picked to live together in a house that is isolated from the outside world to compete in a reality show. They will have to compete in numerous competitions to prevent themselves from being eliminated, or "evicted". Friendships will form, romances will blossom, alliances will be made, and sanity may decay. AU Hetalia fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is a fanfiction idea I've wanted to do for a while but I've been so god damn busy :P

But I've managed to get this chapter done, so that's good :D

This fanfic is inspired by a reality show called Big Brother, which is an international franchise and has shows in several countries around the world. In my country, which is Canada, it's called Big Brother Canada - or bbcan for short. I wanted to post this story when it the 5th season of BBCan started, but time was limited for me :(

If you were expecting another fanfic about big brothers in Hetalia or some shit, I'm sorry, you clicked on the wrong fanfiction XD.

In this reality show, contestants or "houseguests" live together in a house that is isolated from the outside world. Every week (usually), houseguests are voted out, or evicted, by fellow houseguests and are out of the competition. The contestants also compete in weekly competitions. One of those competitions, called the Head of Household competition, determines who will have all the power in the house (and the person who nominates fellow houseguests for eviction). Another competition is where the nominees for eviction fight for their right to stay in the house. Challenges are completely random and can differ from physical endurance challenges to memory challenges.

You don't have to know everything about Big Brother or watch an episode of it to read this fanfiction, you will get it as you read along.

This is a social and strategic game. So there will be a lot of drama XD

The format for Big Brother is different in other countries, so I will be following the format I know most - which is the BBCan format (The U.S has the same format, and it airs here in Canada too.) :D

If my explanation of the Big Brother game was not good enough, a simple and quick google search can help you out :D

I do not own Hetalia or Big Brother (Though I wish I did XD)

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The house was huge. It looked like the most luxurious place he'd ever been in. He didn't even feel worthy setting foot in this place. The walls were pristine and well decorated with expensive portraits, the furniture was made with the finest material and by the best designers. The colour gold was plastered on the stair railings, on the walls, on the couches, and even on the floor. Feliciano had never seen such an expensive place before, even in his home country of Italy. He actually couldn't believe He made it, that he was selected! He can still feel the energy and excitement pulsing through his veins from the roaring crowd outside the doors. He didn't think that the producers would ever consider him because he thought of himself as not very strong and not very bright. But maybe they just liked his personality.

Feliciano just entered the house with four other people, who are the first group to enter the house. The other housemates in the group are Ludwig Beilschmidt from Germany, Kiku Honda from Japan, Elizaveta Héderváry from Hungary, Matthias Køhler from Denmark, and Michelle Laroche from Seychelles. The door they just came through is on the second floor, which peers above the first floor. The kitchen and Living room are on the first floor and can be seen from the entrance beyond the gold railings. Not too far from the door, there are a few couches, loveseats and coffee tables, making it look like a hotel lobby.

All of the new guests are looking around in amazement and taking it all in - each of them carrying a black bag of their luggage with the Big Brother International logo on it. Words of excitement can be heard coming from some of the new housemates. Each of them were also given a small microphone beforehand to wear around their neck.

"Whoo! We made it guys," Matthias shouts. "Oh. By the way, I'm Matthias from Denmark," he finishes. He never really came up with a clear strategy. He just thought about all the fun he could have in the house.

Ludwig would never admit it, but he was happy that he made the final cut. Before coming into the house, he promised himself that he would use the strategy of staying low and not take sides for the first few weeks. He would try not to make a target of himself until the last few weeks - if he even makes it till then. He really hopes that his plans won't get ruined by some dumb and annoying person.

Feliciano turns to greet Elizaveta, "Ciao pretty donna," he shakes her hand with quick speed, "I'm Feliciano Vargas."

Elizaveta smiles and laughs, "Nice to meet you Feliciano, I'm Elizaveta." She was ecstatic when she found out she was going to be on the show. She was not doing very well financially, so she would fight to the death to get the prize.

Michelle always dreamt of travelling the world one day. She had never been outside her home country of Seychelles before, so this was a first. Even though being isolated from the outside world inside a house with a bunch of strangers doesn't count as travelling, these strangers are people from many different nations and cultures - so that's a start.

Michelle was too busy admiring the house when she was interrupted by a voice, "Ciao bellezza," Feliciano greets.

"Oh," She takes his hand. "Hi. I'm Michelle."

 _This really is a good start_ , Michelle thought to herself.

Kiku is not the extroverted type, unlike the screaming Dane named Matthias who won't shut up. When Kiku planned out his strategy for the game, he decided that he will not pick any sides, as the social demographics of the house will soon take shape. He would only stay in the middle so he won't be considered a target by the others. When needed, he will only team up with a few players, but that alliance won't last very long. He decided that now was the perfect time to meet a few people.

"Kon'nichiwa," He bows towards Ludwig, "I am Kiku."

"Hallo, I'm Ludwig-"

"Group hug!" Matthias interrupts as he holds his arms out. Kiku and Ludwig get awkwardly caught in the middle by everyone else.

"What the hell?" Ludwig stammers.

"I-I need personal space!" Kiku says, definitely way out of his comfort zone.

The awkward hug ended with a few chuckles.

"What's that downstairs on the kitchen counter?" asks Elizaveta.

Matthias takes a good look, "Awww yeah! It's alcohol." He then goes running down the stairs. "Come take a seat in the living room as I whip up some drinks for us."

Everybody then starts to walk down the stairs to the living room. Looking in amazement at the rest of the first floor.

Feliciano grabs the stair railings and sits on it. "Ve. I'm going to slide down!"

Ludwig interrupts him, "Nein, you might break something."

Feliciano lets out a little scream and then runs down the stairs.

Did I really sound that mean? Ludwig thought to himself.

Everyone else went to sit on the couches while Michelle, Elizaveta and Feliciano looked around the first floor a little more - with excitement in their voices. Matthias started preparing the drinks while Ludwig and Kiku chose to wait in the living room.

Ludwig took a seat, "I was interrupted earlier." He sighs, "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, from Germany."

"It's very nice to meet you," replies Kiku. "I'm from Japan."

At that moment, Feliciano came running into the living room. "Ve! everyone! I just checked outside and there is a pool and a hot tub there," he said while excitingly waving his arms in the air.

"Really?" Matthias asks.

"Really," Elizaveta answers as she enters the room.

Michelle comes back in, "This has to be the best day of My life." Tears form in her eyes, "I can't believe I'm really here." She fans away the forming tears in her eyes.

"Ve! Me too," Feliciano replies.

Matthias puts out a few glasses, "Drinks are ready."

Everyone grabs a glass and chats in the living room for a bit. Most going on about how grateful they are to be here and introducing themselves.

Upstairs, Six more guests entered the house. Those new housemates include Antonio Fernández Carriedo from Spain, Ivan Braginsky from Russia, Arthur Kirkland from the UK, Laura Maes from Belgium, Lukas Bondevik from Norway, and Vash Zwingli from Switzerland.

The doors on the second floor opened. "Hola amigos!" can be heard by the houseguests in the living room. Footsteps and chattering can also be heard coming from upstairs. All the guests downstairs looked up towards the door and saw several people standing there, who are all part of the second group of guests to arrive.

Matthias raises a glass in the air, "Welcome!"

Arthur is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears a loud voice. He follows the source of the voice and sees a few people downstairs. "Oh, there's people already here."

The entire group starts to make their way downstairs while admiring the house.

Matthias hands out glasses of liquor to the new arrivals as they make it down the last few steps. He introduces himself as he hands out each glass.

"This place looks expensive," says Vash.

Ivan takes the drink that was offered to him and also grabs an entire bottle of vodka on the counter. "I need my vodka."

Feliciano rushed to meet the new housemates. He was kind of freaked out by the tall Russian guy and kind of curious about the shy and mysterious Norwegian. He immediately clicked with Bella who was equally excited as he was to be in the house. Him and Antonio bonded right away. They both had a cheery, carefree personality and spoke languages that sounded similar to each other.

Arthur greeted everyone politely. Some people were surprised by the 'two huge caterpillars above his eyes' as they liked to call them. He managed to not lose his composure every time someone bothered him about his eyebrows. He thinks of himself as a smart person, but lacking in physical strength - both of which are essential to winning this game.

The new guests quickly took a little look around the house, some of them amazed at what they saw. There were four rooms on the second floor with each room decorated differently. All the beds in these rooms were made for two people to sleep on. And there were three more rooms whose doors couldn't be opened - to keep some things a secret for now. Everybody then heads back to the living room after the short tour.

Antonio grabs a bottle of unopened champagne off the kitchen counter, "Here Feliciano," He gives the bottle to the Italian, "Do the honours."

Laura took a seat after having small talk and greeting the other players. She had developed a liking towards Antonio, even though they literally just met. She began thinking of forming an alliance with him, maybe even something more.

Lukas was seated on a couch that was situated by the kitchen. He appeared uncomfortable while being smothered by a cheerful Dane. I guess he's glad he's not the only Northern European here? He thought to himself. He knows that he is not very good in social situations and that people find him weird or creepy. He probably won't stick around with me very long.

Antonio grabs a bottle of unopened champagne off the kitchen counter, "Here Feliciano," He gives the bottle to the Italian, "Do the honours."

Feliciano hesitantly takes the bottle, "Ve... I'm too weak."

"Just cradle it back and forth," says Elizaveta.

The Italian presses his thumb on the cork and pushes hard. After a long and awkward minute of trying, he gives up. He whines, "My thumb is sore!"

"C'mon, just a few more tries?" Antonio begs.

Matthias pats Feliciano on the back, "You can do it."

The houseguests start chanting, "Feli, Feli, Feli."

After the much needed encouragement and a few more cradles, the cork pops off the bottle. Cheers erupt in the house at that moment. The clang of glasses and laughter can be heard. Feliciano receives pats on the back as everyone has a good time.

After a few more moments of socializing and drinking, a partially drunk Brit speaks up. "Alright everyone. Since we are waiting for more guests, why don't we all take a seat and introduce ourselves."

People gathered in the living room and took a seat. There were two couches at each end of the living room, facing each other. Another couch was positioned on the far side of both couches, so all the housemates would be facing each other.

"Alright. Start it off Michelle," Arthur says.

Michelle takes a few breaths, "Hi. I'm Michelle Laroche, from Seychelles."

Everyone greets her back.

"I don't know where that is," Feliciano blurts out.

"Haha... I don't either," Antonio scratches his head.

Arthur comes into the conversation, "It's a group of islands off the east coast of Africa."

"Thank you," Michelle says.

Arthur nods his head.

The person next in the order was Kiku, who was seated beside Michelle on her right side.

Kiku gives a bow, "Kon'nichiwa, I'm Kiku Honda."

"From Japan?" asks

"Hai."

"I'm Ludwig. From Germany."

"Ciao everybody! I'm Feliciano Vargas from the beautiful country of Italy."

"Hola, I'm Antonio Fernández Carriedo!"

"That's so long," says Matthias.

"Don't be rude," Arthur says.

Everybody continues to introduce themselves.

"I'm Matthias. Nice to meet you all!"

"Lukas, from Norway."

"Hi, I'm Elizaveta from Hungary."

"I'm Laura Maes, from Belgium."

"Vash, from Switzerland. That's all you need to know about me."

"I'm sure there's more to know about you," says Laura.

"Later," Vash stammers.

Arthur clears his throat, "Hello everyone. I'm Arthur Kirkland, from the United Kingdom. I like tea, reading, writing, fairy tales, magic, the supernatural, embroidery, literature, cra-"

Matthias interrupts, "Okay! I think we've heard enough."

Arthur was irritated, "Rude."

Matthias shrugged it off. "Cheers everyone!" He raises his glass. "For making it into the Big Brother house."

The houseguests bumped their glasses together and continued to have a good time. Laughter and chatter filled the room.

A few moments later, a feminine voice can be heard coming from the giant screen in the living room. "Hello everyone, hope you are all-"

The voice is cut off when static fills the screen and a loud buzzing noise replaces it. All the lights in the house shut off.

"W-what is going on?!" Feliciano panics.

Arthur covers up his ears to muffle out the noise coming from the TV, "Bloody hell!"

"Was that the host?" Laura asks.

The static on the TV Is replaced by a colour bar and a long beeping noise, which signaled a connection loss. The guests stare at the TV in confusion.

Ludwig is the first to speak up, "What... just happened?"

"I'm so confused," murmurs Antonio.

Ivan lights up, "Hmmm... maybe it's a good time to tell scary stories, da?"

"Ahhh! I hate scary stories!" Feliciano says as he trembles.

"I know some good scary stories," suggests Kiku.

"Cool! I want to listen," says Matthias.

"I'm a good storyteller," Lukas says.

Feliciano covers his ears, "Please don't!"

A few of the houseguests snicker, some of them wondering why someone like him was selected to be a contestant on the show.

The long beeping noise suddenly stops and the colour bar disappears on the TV screen. A small, white figure popped up on the screen. It had big, bulging red eyes and a bald head. It looked more alien-like than human. It was sitting on a command chair and typing on a small device, murmuring a few things.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Arthur says.

Feliciano cowers, "Ahhhh! It's an alien!"

Vash sighs, "Calm down. It's part of the show."

"It looks so real," says Laura.

"I think I've seen one before," Ivan says.

The alien puts down the small device and looks into the camera. "Hello humans. I have taken over the Big Brother house. Everything from now on will be under my control."

"What does that mean?" Antonio asks.

"I'm getting kind of creeped out," Michelle says.

"There will be more twists and bumps on the journey now that I'm in charge."

"Who are you anyway?" asks Arthur.

The alien thinks for a bit, "Hmmm... I forgot."

"What do you mean you forgot?"

"Hold on..." the alien's attention switches to the smartphone in its hands.

"Ummm... are you still functioning properly?" Vash asks.

"Oh! I remember now. My name is Tony."

Ludwig face palms, "How are we supposed to trust you?"

Tony ignores what Ludwig said and looks at a computer screen nearby, "Let's see... one, two , three... twelve. There is twelve of you, that's the proper amount." He picks up the smartphone again, "Since I am in control, I am going to..." Tony taps his finger on the smartphone, "duplicate that number."

"What do you mean?" asks Kiku.

"You'll see," Tony snickers before the screen goes dark. The light comes back on and the whole room is quiet. The message leaves everyone either freaked out or confused.

"I... don't know what just happened," Matthias says.

"Ve..." Feliciano pops up from his hiding place behind the couch, "Is it over?"

Elizaveta speaks up, "What does he mean by duplicate?"

"I think it means that he is going to clone us," says Ivan with a smile.

"That's ridiculous," says Arthur.

'I'm curious," Michelle says.

Feliciano asks a question, "Was that really part of the show?"

Vash replies, "Don't be naïve. Of course it was."

"Hello houseguests," a deep, robotic but human-like voice echoes throughout the house.

"Eh?! Not again!" Feliciano braces himself.

Antonio whines, "Not again..."

"It is time for the very first Head of Household competition. Make your way to the backyard," the strange voice continues.

Everybody is looking around, confused.

"I guess it's starting already," Arthur sighs.

Antonio shifts in his seat, "Right now?"

All the houseguests make their way to the backyard, which is really a huge indoor room. They are surprised to see a large pool with several beams going across the top of it, a wide space between each beam. The houseguests were given matching, black polyester outfits to change into for the Head of Household competition.

Feliciano gets curious, "Ve, What are we going to be doing?"

Arthur thinks, "From the fabric of these outfits, we are either swimming or getting wet..."

"It looks like we will be going on those beams," Ludwig replies.

Michelle takes a look at the set, "Let's see... there are 6 beams. Does that mean that two of us go on one?"

"That makes sense," says Lukas.

A voice booms throughout the room, "Ok houseguests, here is the challenge."

"Tony?" Feliciano asks.

"Two of you will be on one beam on each end. Your goal is to be the last one standing on your beam. The person who last the longest will be the first Head of Household." Tony continues. "The Head of Household gets their own luxurious room within this house, free laundry service, and will have the power to nominate two houseguests for the very first eviction."

"Doesn't sound so hard," Matthias says.

"But there is something I should say before I end my speech. As you can see, a random liquid will come raining down from the ceiling from time to time to speed up the competition."

Feliciano freaks out, "Eh?! But I-I don't want to get dirty!"

"I can't get my hair dirty!" Matthias points to his hair, "I spent hours on this."

Vash sighs, "Why am I even here?"

Antonio gets nervous, "I don't think I can take this!"

Michelle seems anxious, "What is going on?"

Elizaveta reassures herself, "I will do all it takes."

Ivan forces a smile "This should be fun, da?"

"Kill me," Arthur says while annoyed by all the ruckus.

"I-I don't... want..." Kiku stutters.

Laura is whispering reassurances to herself.

Lukas yawns.

Ludwig tightens his fists, "Everyone shut up! We are tasked to do a challenge where the new Head of Household will be determined. And since most of you don't seem up to the challenge, maybe you should all just self-evict yourselves right now!"

The room goes quiet and all eyes turn towards Ludwig. "Now, are you all calm and ready now?"

Arthur rubs his temples, "Thank you Ludwig. I was starting to get annoyed."

Tony's voice comes back, "Are you all ready?"

Feliciano shivers.

The deep and robotic voice comes back, "houseguests, please head to the pool sides and in front your designated beams."

All the houseguests head to their side of the pool where a sign with their names instructed them to go.

"Now walk onto the beam until your toes touch the red line."

The houseguests take a few steps to reach the line. Two competitors are placed on one beam on opposite sides. Elizaveta was on a beam with Feliciano, Ludwig was on one with Arthur, Vash was on one with Laura, Matthias was on one with Ivan, Kiku was on one with Michelle, and Antonio was on one with Lukas.

Michelle looks down after taking a few steps, "I'm getting nervous."

Antonio appears relieved, "This doesn't look too high."

All the houseguests make their four steps onto their beams to begin the challenge.

"Everyone get ready. Stay still on your beam as I set up," the automated voice says.

Some houseguests get nervous.

Tony's voice echoes throughout the room, "Before this competition, we had every one of you to bet on who would be the first to lose and who would win."

"Oh, I remember," says Elizaveta.

Matthias smirks, "Everyone probably bet on me to win."

"I hope it's not me," Michelle says.

Tony continues, "If the person you all bet on to lose first falls off their beam first, they have to spend the week eating slop for their meals."

""What is that?" Asks Feliciano.

"It's a lovely combination of things. But it may not taste good to some of you," Tony says.

"I really hope it's not me," Antonio says.

"The opposite will happen for the one you all bet on to win," Tony says. "If they do not win this competition, they will be eating slop for the week."

That statement earned a few shocked looks and gasps from some of the houseguests.

"The person you all bet on to lose first is... Feliciano," Tony says.

"Huh?!" Feliciano bows his head down in disappointment.

"And the person you bet on to win this challenge is... Ludwig."

Ludwig nods, expressionless.

"It was pretty obvious," says Arthur.

"Woah, You're so cool Ludwig!" Matthias yells.

Tony lifts up a small device, "Are you ready?"

"No," Vash blurts out.

"Go!" Tony presses a button on the small device.

Cold water comes raining down from the ceiling and onto the contestants.

Feliciano cringes, "It's so cold." He kept thinking to himself, I can't fall. I need to hold on, at least until somebody else falls before me.

"You didn't tell us there was going to be cold water!" Arthur shouts.

Ivan doesn't budge, "This doesn't bother me."

All the houseguests are trying their best to fight against the cold sensation-with some taking it harder than the others. But Ivan seems to be fine.

Eight minutes pass after the start of the Head of Household, or HOH competition. The cold water continues to batter down on all the contestants.

"I don't think I can take this any longer," Michelle winces. She lets herself fall from her beam and into the warm water below.

"Michelle is out of the competition," Tony says through the intercom.

Shame and embarrassment fill Michelle's mind. She swims to the stairs on gets out of the pool immediately. I'm useless and weak, she thought to herself.

Feliciano shouts through the rain and noise, "Good job Michelle!"

Other houseguests add in their praises to Michelle after hearing Feliciano's compliment.

"Yeah. Good job," says Matthias.

"You did a good job," Elizaveta says.

Those words of praise that came from the houseguests, the very same people she is competing against, brought joy to her heart. "Thanks everyone!"

Feliciano was freezing. He couldn't take it anymore. He was grateful that someone else fell of before him. He thought to himself, at least I won't be spending the week eating slop.

The Italian gladly jumped from his beam and into the pool. Sweet relief was his as the warm water washed over him.

"Feliciano is out. And he won't be spending the week on slop," Tony says.

A smile forms across his face, "Ve~ I feel better now."

The cold water stops raining down. Tony speaks up over the intercom, "Here comes the first batch!"

Feliciano gets out of the pool as fast as he can.

Moments later, a light-red, thick liquid comes pouring down onto the remaining houseguests on the beams.

"What the bloody hell is this?!" Arthur yells.

Vash is irritated, "This is disgusting."

"I don't think I will last long," Lukas says.

Matthias shrieks.

Ludwig and Kiku try to keep their composure, but Ludwig looks like he is going to snap at any second.

Laura is murmuring things to herself, trying to encourage herself.

Elizaveta seems unbothered, but annoyed.

Ivan appears to be the least affected, with a forced smile on his face.

Antonio takes a closer look at the substance despite being grossed out, "Is this tomato sauce?"

Feliciano averts his attention to the remaining competitors, "Tomato sauce?"

The cold water comes back seconds later. The houseguests still on the beams are caught by surprise by the sudden cold sensation.

Tony's voice comes back, "Time to clean off that yucky, dirty grime!"

Laura starts to get exhausted, I'm going to have to give in now. She jumps into the water below.

"Laura is out," Tony says.

Vash is also worn out. "It's not worth the risk," he says before jumping down.

"Vash is out."

Ten minutes pass. The beams start moving higher from the water, which startles the remaining houseguests on the beams.

"I just wanted to move it up a bit," says Tony.

Antonio's legs and feet are tiring out. He decides to give in. "Adios!" He says before jumping in the pool. It's no big deal, he thought to himself.

"Antonio is out."

A strange, green substance comes pouring down, "And here's the second one!" Tony exclaims.

"What is this one now?!" Ludwig asks.

"Seriously, what is-" Arthur is interrupted when he slips while adjusting his footing, sending him down into the water.

"Arthur is out!" exclaims Tony.

Arthur rinses himself off in the pool, "Bloody hell, this water is so dirty! And did I just slip?" _Well, that was embarrassing_ , Arthur thought to himself.

"It's from the sauce and that weird slimy stuff," says Matthias. "I just wish I could bathe myself right now."

The cold water then comes back on.

"Never mind," Matthias says.

A couple of minutes pass with no new activity. The houseguests that are out of the competition on the sidelines are cheering for the ones remaining on the beams.

The competition would go on for another while before a winner was announced. The worst was yet to come for the remaining competitors.

Meanwhile, on the second floor in the house, the doors open.

* * *

Lol hope that was good. Like I said, I wanted to post this story weeks ago, but school and stuff. Anyways, please leave a review and follow (but be kind when reviewing) :D


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start, I want to give a special shoutout to Anime4life5 for being the first reviewer on this story!

I know I took so long to upload the second chapter. It was because of school, home and family issues. But summer break has started, so that means I will be uploading more often!

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The Front doors open, six people walk into the house.

"Holy shit!" says Alfred, amazed at the scenery.

Lovino is part of the new group of houseguests that just walked in. He also happens to be the older brother of one of the housemates that are already in the house.

"You are so god damn loud," Lovino says to Alfred.

"Wow! This is really nice," says Tino.

Berwald nods in agreement, "Ev'ryth'ng m'de in Sw'dn."

"Like, this house is totally fit for a princess like me," says Feliks.

"Wait, so you're not actually a woman?" asks Toris.

"I'm whoever you want me to be," Feliks responds.

Alfred glances downstairs, "Wait a minute, why does it look messy downstairs?"

Everyone takes a look downstairs and notices the mess.

"Huh, what could have happened?" Asks Tino.

"Looks like a party just happened," says Toris.

"Did the producers not prepare for us or what?" Lovino complains. He goes into one of the rooms and settles down on one of the beds. "I'm not cleaning up this mess, even if that's what they want us to do."'

Everyone except Lovino head down to the first floor. Glasses of liquor and empty bottles are strewed all over the place.

"The fuck happened?" Asks Alfred. He grabs the tiny, portable microphone that was around his neck and brought it close to his mouth to speak directly into it. "Can you tell us what happened Big Brother? I'm confused as hell... And a little scared."

Berwald and Tino quickly look around the place to see if there is anyone else in the house. With no luck, they go back to the living room.

"We found a few locked doors, that's it," says Tino.

"They are locked to keep a secret," says Berwald.

"What could possibly be-"

Alfred was interrupted when the doors opened upstairs. "Guten Tag!"

"Who the fuck is that!?" Lovino shouts from the bedroom.

Francis lights up, "There's people here!"

"Aiyah! Why is it so messy!?" exclaims Yao.

"Looks like they threw a party before we came," says Eduard.

Natalia appears to be annoyed "What the hell happened here?" A negative aura is coming off her.

All the guests in the living room look upstairs to see the newly arrived competitors.

Alfred waves at them, "Hey!"

Words of excitement and happiness can be heard coming from some of the five guests that just arrived in the house. The new group of houseguests include Gilbert Beilschmidt from Germany, Francis Bonnefoy from France, Yao Wang from China, Natalia Arlovskaya from Belarus, and Eduard Von Bock from Estonia.

These new houseguests rush downstairs to greet the others in the living room. Lovino comes out of his room to see what was happening.

Gilbert stands on the last stair of the staircase as he lets all of the new houseguests pass him. "Well hallo everyone," he begins. "You are all staring at the most awesome person in this house, so it's best that you all give up now since you all don't stand a chance!"

Everyone looks at Gilbert, annoyed.

"Dude, No! I'm the best!" says Alfred.

"You wish," replies Gilbert.

"I'm stronger."

"You wanna bet?"

"Ok! Let's not get into a fight," Yao interrupts.

"Psh. Whatever," Gilbert says as he gets off the stairs.

Toris switches the subject, "What happened here?"

"That's what we all want to know aru," says Yao.

Eduard thinks for a bit. "Hmmm, I think we should wait for a bit to see what's going on."

"Bonjour," Francis says as he greets everyone.

Alfred goes into the pantry, as part of his little tour of the house. He spots some liquor on the counter, "Hey guys!" He comes rushing into the kitchen area with a few bottles, "Guess what I found?"

The houseguests gathered around the counter, wanting to get a drink.

"Yes! Alcohol!" Exclaims Gilbert.

"Where are the glasses?" asks Lovino.

"Where's the beer?" Gilbert asks. "I can't live without beer. Is the house being discriminatory against Germans?"

"Shut up," Lovino says.'

Gilbert shrugs, "Now I know who I'll put up for my nomination first."

Lovino shrugs it off.

The new set of houseguests take a seat in the living room after they get a glass of liquor.

"What... should we do now?" Asks Tino.

"I'm curious to why this place is messy," say Toris.

Tino agrees, "So am I."

"Do you think they may have not prepared the place on purpose?" Asks Eduard.

"But why would they do that?" Alfred asks.

"Maybe it's because they were distracted by my awesomeness that they forgot to clean the place," Gilbert says.

"Or maybe they couldn't stand the oncoming presence of a winner," Francis says.

"Or maybe they couldn't' stand the oncoming presence of someone fabulous," Feliks says.

Yao rolls his eyes, "I think something bigger is happening."

"Like what?" Gilbert asks.

Eduard thinks, "Could it possibly be that some other houseguests were in here before us?"

"Eduard, Stop it." A deep, automated and robotic voice says so that the new houseguests can hear.

Eduard shivers, "What was that!?"

Alfred gasps, "The house is alive!"

"Quiet down!" Yao orders. He takes a breath, "Since we are all gathered together, we should all introduce each other,"

"Ok! I'll go first!" Alfred exclaims. "I'm Alfred F. Jones! From The USA! The best country in the world! And I will beat you all!"

"Not if you get evicted first!" Gilbert says.

"You'll probably leave first!" Alfred replies.

Yao sighs, "Next person!"

The houseguest sitting next to Alfred was Toris, "Um...hello. I-I'm Toris... from Lithuania."

"M' Ber'ld. Fr'm Sw'dn."

"What?" Asks Alfred.

"He is Berwald, from Sweden," said Tino. "Oh, and I'm Tino," he continues.

"...Thanks," said Gilbert.

Eduard cleared his throat. "I'm Eduard, from Eston-"

"AND I'M ALFRED .F JONES FROM THE BEST COUNTRY IN THE WORLD, AMERICA!" Alfred interrupts.

"Ayah! You are so loud!" Yao complains, rubbing his temples. He puts a smile on his face and introduces himself, "... I'm Yao Wang, from China. I am a good cook, and I have a lot of exp-

"Yeah whatever," Alfred interrupts. "Who's next?"

"That was rude. You should learn to respect your elders." Francis says, jokingly.

Yao's face flushes in embarassment.

Eduard notices the change in Yao's behaviour. "Are you... ok?" He asks.

"I... should just tell all of you," Yao sighs. The entire house looks at him in conplete silence, waiting for what he has to say. "I... I am 40 years old!" He hides his face in shame.

The houseguests are silent, and some of them stare at Yao in shock.

Gilbert tries to hold his laugh in, "Pffffffft hahahahahahaha!"

Lovino's jaw drops, "You're lying."

"W-wait... really?" Asks Toris.

Feliks is dumfounded, "... Like, how do you look so young?"

"Dude... you're like... a hundred years older than me!" Exclaims Alfred.

"That's quite an exaggeration," Eduard says.

Alfred thinks, "Okay, maybe like..." he counts silently to himself, "20... ish... years older than me?"

Yao sighs, "You are making me feel old."

Francis turns toward Yao, "That's nothing to be ashamed of. Age is just a number."

"I still feel old, but I have more experience in life," Yao says with positivity.

"Because of that, I'm going after you first! Gilbert exclaims.

"Aiyah..." Yao complains.

Natalia sighs, "Can we get this over with already?"

Gilbert introduces himself, "Guten Tag! I am the most awesomest houseguest to enyer this house, Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

A pang of jealously hits Alfred.

"From Germany!" Gilbert continues. "The bes-"

"No one cares!" Lovino interrupts.

Yao is uninterested, "Who is next?"

"Bonjour!" Francis greets. Not waiting for a reply, he introduces himself. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy! It should be obvious where I'm from!" Francis said with enthusiasm.

"We a'll k,nw," says Berwald.

"It's like, so obvious to all of us,"says Feliks.

Natalia remained quiet throughout the time.

"No shit," added Gilbert.

Lovino took a seat, "I'm Lovino Vargas, from Italy, not like any of you care."

All eyes are now on the last person to introduce themselves, which is Natalia.

Natalia sighs, "I am Natalia Arlovskaya, from Belarus."

"You have a nice name," Alfred conpliments.

"Shut up!" Natalia stammers.

Gilbert stands up from his seat, "Is that everyone. Good. Now let's party!" He clangs hus glass of alcohol with every houseguest in the living room. "Cheers!"

Most of the new houseguests drink, chatter,and have a good time with the other houseguests.

Then, a deep, robotic voice interrupts their fun. "Houseguests, prepare yourselves."

"What the hell was that?" Asks Gilbert.

"The house," says Tino.

A pale, big-eyed alien pops up on the large screen in the living room.

Lovino appears confused, " What the fucking hell is that?"

"Oh!" Alfred comes to realization. "I've been abducted by few of those things before. I'm sure about it!"

"We don't want to hear about your crazy dreams," Lovino complains.

"It was not a dream! I'm sure about it!" Alfred stammers.

"What is going on?!" Shouts Toris.

The weird creature speaks, "Hello everyone! I have taken control!"

Eduard is startled, "What does that mean?"

"It means..." Tony snickers, "This house is mine!"

"Well... shit," says Lovino.

The alien continues, "You have to comply and follow the orders of the house. It the house tells you to be quiet, be quiet. Do you remember the voice that told you to prepare yourselves? That was the house talking."

Alfred gasps, "So the house is alive?!"

"Not exactly. And let me repeat, you have to complt with everything it says."

"With everything?" asks Tino.

"Everything," replies Tony.

Noises of complaint and shock can be heard inside the house.

"This is gonna be hell..." complains Gilbert.

"I'm not going to like this..." Alfred says. "I'm too free to follow orders!"

"If you don't follow the orders the house tells you to do, you will be punished." Tony continues.

The way that that Tony said punishment made most of the houseguests nervous and on edge.

"What do you mean by punishment?" Asks Yao.

"Oh nothing... just nights of isolation, disadvantages in competitions, and slop! Slop is a good, but maybe gross, mixture that you consume as your only meals."

Lovino cringes, "What the hell have I got myself into?"

Feelings of dread hit Francis, "I don't think my stomach will be able to handle whatever that stuff is!"

Tino latches onto a confused Berwald.

Feliks dramatically gets up from his seat and walks up the stairs. "Later everyone. My fabulous self would not be able to survive in here."

The robotic voice comes back, "Feliks."

Feliks stops dead in his tracks.

"Go back. You are not leaving."

Feliks rushes back to his seat, "U-u-uuuh...okay!"

Tony picks up a small device, "Are you all ready?"

"Hell no." Lovino stammers.

"I'm ready!" shouts Gilbert.

"The hero is always ready!" Alfred exclaims.

"Good, see ya later!" Tony says. He plays around with the device he has for a few seconds before the screen goes dark and he disappears. Immediately after that, all the lights go off.

"Aiyah! What is going on now?!" Shouts Yao. After he said that, the lights start blinking in random order.

Gilbert is dumfounded, "What ze hell?"

"M' c'nfsed," says Berwald.

"Please stop..." Francis begs.

"I shouldn't even be suprised anymore," Lovino says.

"Ha ha ha..., Alfred laughs half-heartedly. "I'm not scared at all!"

"Is this supposed to happen?!" Asks Toris.

Feliks hides behind Toris, "Shield me."

"C-calm down everyone..." says Eduard.

"I think we are overreacting a little..." Tino says nervously.

Noises of fear continue as the little speculation with the lights go on.

"Shut up everyone!" Shouts Natalia.

Suddenly, the lights stop flickering and everything is dark.

"Is it finally over?!" Alfred anxiously asks. "Did a ghost visit us?!"

"Someone spilled their drink on me..." says Toris.

Yao puts a hand on his head, "My mind could barely handle all those flashing lights aru..."

"Why do you say aru all the time?" Asks Gilbert.

"Aiya-"

Yao is interrupted when the overhead garage doors near the dining start opening slowly. A bright florescent light shines into the room from the other side. Several silhouettes can be seen entering the room.

"Ve! Why is it so dark in here?!" Screams one of the people who just entered.

"What the hell?!" Lovino stammers.

Suddenly, the door slams shut with a loud noise, scaring some people. Then the lights turn on.

Lovino recognizes a very familiar face in the group, "Shit..."

Gilbert is caught off guard when he sees one of them, "L-Lutz?"

"Six people left," the house says.

"Good job everyone!" Michelle cheers.

Feliciano and Laura join in on the cheering.

Arthur is enraged, "I can't believe I let myself fall into this dirty water!"

"It's a good thing I was eliminated earlier then," said Antonio.

The remaining houseguests fight against the cold and try to keep their balance. Thirty minutes have passed since the start of the competition.

"Let me clean the pool water," says Tony as he presses a few things on his device.

Kiku appears physically drained of energy. Some of the ousted competitors watching on the sidelines notice.

"Come on Kiku! You can do it!" Feliciano roots.

Kiku closes his eyes, "I... ca-"

He falls into the water below.

"Kiku is out," Tony says.

The water had been cleaned out to some extent, so Kiku was lucky enough to avoid getting as dirty as Arthur.

As he gets out of the pool, he recieves ppraise from some of the eliminated competitors. "Arigatou," he said.

Tony raises his voice, "The third batch will come in... five, four..." his counting trails off.

Matthias jumps, "See ya!"

"... one!" Tony shouts. A black, sticky substance comes pouring down.

The Danish man splashes in the pool. "Just in time."

"Matthias is out!" Tony exclaims.

The substance beomes more weird with every new batch.

"W-what is this?!" Elizaveta exclaims.

Ivan remains unbothered, "I wonder what will be next?" He smiles, "Maybe blood?"

That smile made some houseguests shudder with fear.

"Aaahh! I hope not!" Yells Feliciano.

"Four more people left," the house says.

Five minutes pass with nothing eventful happening, with some of the sideline houseguests cheering -with most of them rooting for Elizaveta.

Out of nowhere, Elizaveta jumps into the pool.

"Elizaveta is out," says Tony.

Once Elizaveta rises to the surface, she starts cleaning off the substances spilled on her and lets the warm pool eliminate the cold sensation. "Sorry everyone," she smiles, "I would have turned to ice if I stayed any longer."

"Three more houseguests left," the house says.

Three minutes pass before the next competitor gives in.

"Keep me safe for the week," Lukas says before jumping down.

"Lukas is out," states Tony. "Two more left. Who will win the first HOH competition?"

Ludwig is starting to lose feeling throughout his body. _I can't go on any longer, but I can't lose._ Suddenly, thought struck him, he could make a deal. He turns his head towards Ivan, who is on the beam next to his. He noticed that Ivan was not struggling, which was strange to him because Ivan drank almost an entire bottle of vodka. "

Ivan seemed to know what Ludwig was thinking, "I think you should just jump down now, da?"

Ludwig gathers his thoughts, "If I do fall, will you promise not to nominate me when you win?"

"You can't stay up here any longer?" Ivan asks. He lets out a few chuckles.

"... nein. I can't..." Ludwig replies.

Ivan thinks for a few seconds. "Ok then! Off you go!" He said that in a cheerful way, which made Ludwig confused.

Ludwig was about to ask him again for clarity, but changed his mind. _I'm ready for my punishment_ , he said to himself before jumping.

"Ludwig is out. So that means Ivan wins!" Tony says.

"Finally, it's over," A relieved Vash says.

The water in the pool is cleaned of all the spilled substances that the houseguests had to endure. Ivan jumps into the pool.

Ludwig cleans himself thoroughly, disgust finally hitting him.

The rest of the houseguests jump in to pool, and someimmediately barrage Ivan and Ludwig with words of awe and praise.

Feliciano felt tense. These two are obviously strong. But he was at least grateful that he would not get his slop punishment. Everyone betting on him to lose hurt him a little, but he understood why.

Ludwig bowed his head in shame. He would have to endure his punishment.

Everyone is relieved that it's over. The houseguests wash themselves in the now-cleaned pool. Useless chatter erupts.

The house speaks up out of nowhere, "houseguests, please head to the exit."

"Where is the exit?" Vash asks. "The entrance just suddenly disappeared."

Some contestants look at each other in confusion.

"Are we trapped in here?!" Feliciano exclaims.

Arthur scowled, "They wouldn't just trap us in here."

Kiku spoke up, "Maybe we should wait to see if the house does something."

Matthias complains, "What if it just wanted to trap us in here?"

Ivan smiles, "I think it did."

Feliciano cries, "I don't want to die in here!"

Ludwig sighs, "Calm down everyone."

Michelle looks around, "How could we get out of here?"

Elizaveta is the first to spot the red luminicent text that poped up on a screen, "Over there."

The competitors read out the text.

 **Dear Houseguests,**

The old text slides by and a new one is revealed.

 **This is Tony. I am not available right now and I need all of you to be quiet.**

"What?" Asks Arthur.

 **The exit will appear shortly. Be prepared for a twist. See ya!**

"I'm a little creeped out," Matthias says.

Kiku thinks, "The exit will be revealed?"

At that moment, the wall with the text screen started sliding open. A garage-like overhead door was revealed.

"I guess that's it," says Michelle.

"A secret passage?" Asks Laura.

Matthias gets the creeps, "I'm not going In there."

"I'll force you," replied Lukas.

Ivan gets out of the pool, "I'm curious."

All the other houseguests follow suit and near the door. It suddenly, but slowly, started to open with a loud creak, startling some houseguests.

The door completely opens, revealing several people on the other side. They houseguests could barely see the other side, but could make out that there are people in there. So they slowly and cautiously walk in.

Feliciano trembles, "Ve! It's so dark in here!"

The door suddenly shuts speedily behind them and the lights come on.

The houseguests are dumbfounded and shocked at the sight before them. Some people just entered the house soaking wet through a big garage door, and there are strange people sitting in the living room.

Ludwig spots Gilbert, "What ze hell?! Why are you here?"

"Who are you guys?!" Exclaims Alfred.

Yao covers his ears,"Aiyah... So loud."

"Is this what tony meant when he told us to prepare ourselves?" Eduard asks.

Feliciano is staring at Lovino in disbelief, "L-Lovi?"

Lovino ignores Feliciano with a sour look on his face.

Alfred constantly switches his gaze from Lovino to Feliciano, confused. "What?"

"Like..." Felix is confused, "What is going on?"

A few moments of silence ensue before it is broken by Matthias. "What is going on? And why is there a Feliciano look-alike here?!"

Natalia rushes toward Ivan, "Big brother!"

Ivan runs away from his little sister, almost like cat and mouse around the house while some confused houseguests watch.

Feliciano runs towards Lovino and opens his arms," Lovi! Fratello! I'm so glad you are here!"

Lovino immediately moves away, making Feliciano crash into the couch, "Don't touch me!"

Yao comes to realization, "Wait, you two are related?!"

"Brothers?" Asks Tino.

"I'm older," Lovino replies.

Gilbert puts an arm around Ludwig, "And I'm this guy's older brother!" He pats his younger brother on the back, "I'm glad to see you bruder."

Ludwig sighed. He was looking forward to not having to deal with his older brother's annoyingness.

"Ja, I-I'm happy to see you too," Ludwig says, still in disbelief.

"Great," Lovino replies. "More siblings."

Eduard speaks up, "Why are all of you wet?" He was thinking, did they just compete in a competition?

Toris laughs nervously, "I was also wondering the same thing."

The house interrupts, "The houseguests that just competed in the HOH competition, please go upstairs."

"Wait... All of you just competed in a competition already?!" Exclaims Alfred.

"Ummm... yes," says Kiku before heading upstairs.

The houseguests follow orders and go upstairs. Towels are already prepared on the couches for the guests to use. They use the towels and change into their normal clothes while the guests downstairs chatter about them. They then arrive downstairs, clean and comfortable in their own clothes. They all gather around the other housemates.

"Tell us what's going on." Demands Yao.

"We would also like to know," replies Arthur.

"I thought more attractive guests would be coming in, not wet and dirty ones," scowles Francis.

"How much of us are here?" Asks Lukas.

Several houseguests count all of the people in the house.

"Twenty three," Ivan says first.

"That's a lot," replies Elizaveta

"Sounds like a party..." Matthias says.

"Houseguests," the house says. The pantry room is now open.

"It was closed?" Says Laura.

"Who cares," Alfred says. "Imma go check it out!" He goes through the kitchen and pushes the door into the pantry room. Pizza and several other alcoholic beverages can be seen on the counter.

Alfred's eyes go wide with excitement, "Hey guys, get over here!"

Several houseguests follow his voice. And are suprised at the treat they have been given.

"Yay! Pizza! Exclaims Feliciano.

"Yes! I was hungry for a while!" Matthias shouts.

The guests dig in, quenching their thirst or satisfying their hunger. They gather in the living room for a little party.

"We haven't officially met each other yet," Arthur says.

The guests go on and introduce each other to the 'new' houseguests. The alcohol kicks in for some people and they chat their hearts for away for a while. A drunk Frenchman tries to hit on the Englishman, a polish naps on a Lithuanian's shoulder, a Dane latches on a Norwegian, a Belarusian trying to grasp onto the Russian, an Italian trying to escape the grasp of a Spaniard, and a German meeting a tipsy Italian.

"Buongiorno!" Feliciano says to Ludwig.

"Ummm... hallo," Ludwig replies.

"... You did such a good job on the HOH competition," Feliciano compliments.

"...ummm... danke." thanks the German.

The house interrupts their drunk houseguests' social gathering, "houseguests, it is time for the HOH to announce their partnered HOH companion."

"Me?" replies Ivan.

"Yes. There will be two people who will share the power of being HOH this week."

Some of the houseguests react in surprise.

Ivan stands up from his seat and clears his throat, "The person I choose to be my equal is Yao." the Russian and the Chinese man have immediately clicked when they recently met. Yao was the oldest in the house, which made him less of a target then the rest of the houseguests in Ivan's book.

Yao looked surprised, "Really?"

The house resumed, "Yao is the co-head of household, along with Ivan."

The rest of the guests listened in surprise or shock.

A mysterious man enters the house quietly through the front doors.

"Goodnight. the HOH room is now open," the house replied.

Feliciano gets excited," I wonder what it's going to look like!"

Alfred replies," Me too."

Gilbert joins in," Will it be awesome?"

"Shut up!" Lovino replies to all three of them.

The houseguests rushed up into the HOH room, which is upstairs. Most of them were marveled at the beauty of the room. It was an expensive-looking suite with two large beds on opposite sides of the room, three couches, several glass coffee tables and bedside tables, and a large screen for some reason. The guests all find a seat either on the couches or on the bed. On one of the tables, there was a picture frame with an image of a young Ivan. Natalia immediately spotted it and grabbed it, admiring the picture.

Toris briefly gets a look at the image. "What is that?" He asks Natalia.

Natalia swiftly retracts the picture frame away from Toris, acting like the picture is going to be taken away from her.

Alfred is able to get a good look at the picture, "Is that Ivan? I wanna get a better look!" He grabs the frame away from Natalia's hands.

"Let me see!" Gilbert exclaims.

Other people gather around Alfred to take a peek at the image. Laughter and squeals erupted in the room as the frame was being randomly passed around. Several houseguests were complimenting on how cute and adorable Ivan was in the photo, while others were shocked on how someone so small and cute can turn out to be someone so big and intimidating.

Ivan was flushed with embarrassment, "S-stop looking at it..."

"But you look so adorable!" Michelle squeals. Natalia reacted

The frame continued to be passed around the room, due to Ivan's dismay. He gave a glare to the houseguests, and that was all it took for the guests to stop the pandemonium. There was a letter in a basket on one of the tables in the room which had Ivan's name on it. He picked up the letter, opened it, and began to read it. He tried his best not to show any emotion while being grasped by his younger sister.

"It's from older sister," Natalia says.

The Russian man does not bother to read the letter aloud. He would rather keep it personal while the rest of the houseguests are gathered around him.

Ivan finishes reading the letter. A sincere smile on his face.

"From a family member?" Asks Yao.

"Da," Ivan replies.

The doors to the HOH room open suddenly, which attracted the attention of the houseguests. A person with wavy blonde hair and glasses came into the room, holding a bag that is identical to what the other houseguests have. All of the eyes in the room landed on him, making him uncomfortable. "Ummm... hi?" he awkwardly greets.

Feliciano is confused, "Ve? Why are there two Alfreds?"

Ludwig facepalms at Feliciano's question.

All the other houseguests stare in confusion, wondering why a new guest arrived so late and why he looks a lot like Alfred.

Alfred stares at the new houseguest in shock. "Mattie?" He rushes up from his seat.

"A-Al? What are y-"

The new houseguest was interrupted when he was suddenly pulled into a tight and bone-crushing hug. "What the hell Mattie?! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"Who?" Asks Arthur.

The new houseguest clears his throat, "I'm Mat-"

"His name is Matthew," Alfred interrupts again. He puts an arm around Matthew, "We've twins!"

Lovino facepalms, "Well no shit."

Matthew meets the rest of the houseguests. Some houseguests are surprised that there is another sibling pair in the house.

"Hello Matthew," the House says.

"Eh?!" Matthew replies.

The House pays no attention to his reaction, "Since you and Alfred are twins, you will both be competing as one houseguest until jury."

"What?!" Shouts Alfred.

"W-what does that mean?!" Exclaims Matthew.

The House replies, " For several weeks, both of you will be playing as one person. I will let you know when the time is up a few weeks from now."

"Ummm... okay," a confused Alfred says.

Matthew drops his head in disappointment. He was hoping to become his own person without his twin brother's influence.

"Oh! and I'm older," Alfred says.

"By three minutes," Matthew replies.

After that, the houseguests continue to introduce themselves to Matthew. They are surprised at the resemblance between the two twins.

A letter is brushed through the gap under the door to the HOH room. It has Yao's name on it. Michelle picks it up and gives it to the Chinese man. Yao silently reads it to himself, "It was from one of my annoying siblings. My younger brother, to be exact."

"It must be nice," Arthur says.

An envelope slides under the gap under the door. Yao grabs it and opens it. he silently reads it to himself with a smile. "It is from my younger brother," he says to the houseguests after reading it.

Some guests feel the pang of jealousy, wishing that they won to receive a memento from home.

Ivan grabs a bottle from his basket, opens it, and drinks it.

The rest of the guests chatter about different things, whether it be about the new houseguest or about the HOH room.

The house's voice comes back, "Houseguests, The pantry room is now open."

"Ummmm... ok..." says Arthur.

Matthew gets up from his seat on the couch, "I still haven't got a good look of the house."

"Wasn't that the place where I got the drinks?" said Matthias.

"I'm going to go check it out!" Gilbert exclaims.

Gilbert pats Matthew on the back, "I'll give you a tour."

Matthew and Gilbert both walked out of the HOH room and went downstairs. Matthew opened the door into the pantry room near the kitchen. He found several pizzas on top of the counters and fresh drinks. Gilbert comes barging in and spots the treats.

Gilberts runs out of the pantry room and shouts, "Everybody come down here! It's a party!"

Some curious houseguests come out of the HOH room.

"What is going on?" Asks Tino.

"Party?!" Exclaims Alfred.

"What now?" Lovino asks.

"Aiyah..." Yao says.

Matthew raises his voice, "It looks like they threw us a party."

The rest of the houseguests in the HOH room are notified. Soon, all the houseguests come downstairs. By the end of the night, all the food is gone and empty glasses lay all over the house.


End file.
